Current AR/VR systems may the limited to basic rendering of an environment using three-dimensional (3D) engine. Such AR/VR systems may include graphics processing units (GPUs) that may include standard rendering engines to perform 3D processing of scene frames, as well as media fixed function capabilities to enhance media (e.g., playback, motion search, transcode) and accelerate usage models. Traditional AR/VR systems may render frames or overlay images on real world scenery as images are processed as part of the frame and played via the display. Traditional AR/VR systems may include peripheral devices such as head-mounted displays with limited sensor capabilities that may reduce the user AR/VR experience.